


Trust Me, I Know What I'm Doing

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you <i>not</i> look at it like you want to rip it off?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I Know What I'm Doing

“Could you _not_ look at it like you want to rip it off?”

Oh. You hadn’t realized you had been glowering (alright, maybe, “looking at with a not-so-excited visage”) at it. “Sorry,” you mumble, wiggling just a bit to make yourself more comfortable between Axel’s long legs.

Okay.

Okay, you can totally do this. It’s not even that big of a deal, so your stomach needs to stop doing backflips and your hands better just stop shaking right now.

“Roxas,” Axel murmurs, (mewls) nudging your side with his knee to make sure he’s got your full attention.

“I’m doing it!” You snap; you sound like a seething toddler, but Axel doesn’t seem to notice or care, because he’s slamming his eyes shut and hissing between his teeth in delight as your dumb hands fumble to undo his fly and shuck him free of any crotch-concealing boundaries.

Alright, done.

Now you just, have to lean over and, put your mouth on it.

Right.

“Rox, _c’mon_ ,” he pleads, worming under you in blantant want. 

“Alright, alright!” You whine, pressing a flurry of distracting kisses to his pale, pale belly. Axel sighs in utter delight, letting one of his hands weave into your hair, play with the golden curls between his lengthy fingers. The hand holding your skull gives you all the courage you need to part your lips, take his cock in hand, and—

“Wait,” he splutters, “wait, wait. No teeth there, okay, Roxas?”

You look up from your work to give Axel a look of complete disinterest. How _dare_ he think you’d use your teeth on his penis. You’re not that stupid.

Axel laughs, breathy and distracted, kissing the air downwards at you with a smirk before dropping his head down, in reaction to your lips taking in just the tip of him. It’s not a bad taste, just skin, so you venture just a tad more, opening your mouth a bit wider to take in more of him.

The sensation makes Axel groan between his clenched teeth, makes his hand grip tightly in your hair (which kind of hurts, _ow_ ) and his heels dig into the mattress beneath the two of you. He’s fighting the instinct to thrust up into your face, you assume, (that’s what you’d do, if you were on his end) and you have to fight back a smile at his manners.

“You’re doing,” he sighs heavily, petting back your hair for you as you lightly massage your tongue against his ridge, “ _so_ well, Roxas.”

You hum to acknowledge him, but that just makes Axel’s hips jump up and makes you gag violently, jerking your head back to suck in a breath of air. He gasps (assuming he probably smashed your nose) and quickly blurts out a “sorry!” to make up for it. You just shake your head, sinking your mouth back onto his member and flick your tongue across the tip in lanquid circles.

It doesn’t take long before Axel’s trying to pull himself up, the hand in your hair pulling your face away from his crotch instead of closer. He’s gasping out your name along with things like “off, get off,” and “Rox, please!” You think he’s just being polite (which, he is) and that’s not really what you want. Axel always lets you finish, so you’re determined to let him, too.

But then all you’re tasting is thick and salty and really the _opposite_ of plesant and although Axel is sighing and groaning in only the finest of pleasure, you are not having any of this. It’s an automatic response when you pull back from him and proceed to spit, drool and cough up any and all of his disgusting-tasting semen.

You think he’s mad, when he gets his first look at you spitting out splooge onto his bedsheets, but he only drops his head back in a howl of breathless laughter, hand thrown over his eyes. Your cheeks heat up instantly in reaction; how embarrassing!

“Sorry,” you mumble anyway, moving to get up and grab your stuff; to high-tail it the hell out of there. But Axel catches your arm, smoothly pulls you down to lie with him (making sure you’re the little spoon) as he kisses your ear sweetly and curls up against you.

“Don’t be. That’s my job.”

You snort. “If you can handle swallowing _that_ stuff, you’re a _saint __.”_

Axel laughs again into your neck. The feeling gives you goosebumps and he tries to gently (more like "tiredly") nuzzle them away.

“Thanks.” He murmurs affectionately against your skin. “Great for the first time. No teeth or anything!” You smile at his blatant, and embarrassing, sincerity. 

_I love you. Tell him, tell him that!_

“You’re welcome,” you answer, and he promptly falls asleep, curled around you.


End file.
